


A Lone Kitten

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva's mother finds a tabby kitten in the garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lone Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Tabby Cat' at [Writerverse](http://writerverse.livejournal.com).

When Minerva’s mother found a tabby kitten in their back garden, she tried to shoo it away. Not out of cruelty or unkindness, it was just that her daughter got inexplicably attached to animals but they never seemed to want to stay with her. She’d once nursed a bird with a broken wing and it had flown within the week, each starving dog seemed to fatten before their eyes and wander away seemingly well-fed and the nanny had sworn she’d once saw her drag in a dead deer but it seemed much livelier when it left the house.

The kitten however refused to leave, settling down on an expanse of wall and giving her a look that made her hair stand on end, not that she knew why. After a few hours, it finally struck her why the kitten had unnerved them and it was around that time, she realised her daughter was not upstairs in her room. She ran outside immediately but there was no kitten to be found, only her daughter pulling the leaves off of weeds.


End file.
